community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Winger speeches
Jeff is an impressive orator known for being persuasive and passionate in the delivery of his arguments even if he doesn't really believe what he is saying is true. This skill is what made him such a formidable attorney and it's an ability which has served him well in his time at Greendale. Although he has sometimes used his way with words for manipulating others, often he will break out his patented '''Winger speeches' to bring a meaningful resolution to a conflict involving the study group. The debut of these speeches was in the Season One episode "Pilot". Season One "Pilot" |}} "Advanced Criminal Law" }} Season Two "Anthropology 101" Jeff explains to the Anthropology class his theory on the class' first assignment; which tool of the nine given was the most important: "Asian Population Studies" |}} Latr, Jeff then runs to someones doorstep and delivers this admission: "Paradigms of Human Memory" |}}}} Season Three In "Biology 101," Jeff tries to make a heartwarming excuse why Pierce doesn't need to be in the same class as them: : "I think we've evolved beyond reliance on a group at all. Aren't we just actual friends now no matter where we are. You know what's magic about this table? It magically keeps our books from falling on the floor. The table's for studying, but as friends we've evolved. And let us use that first breath of crisp, new, super-evolved air to declare proudly and in one voice: Pierce! We'll see ya when we'll see ya." Later in that same episode, Jeff takes back what he's said about the nonexistent reliance of the table: : "Pierce isn't crazy. The table is magic. As someone who's been on the other side, I can tell you it is been a scary, lonely, Chang-filled world out there. And sure, this group has sprouted some legs, but why are we in such a rush to leave the tide-pool when the only things waiting for us on shore are the sands of time and the hungry seagulls of slowly growing apart." In "Advanced Gay," Jeff stands up to Pierce's dad, Cornelius Hawthorne: : "Listen up Colonol crypt-keeper, I could live a million years, and I could spend every minute of it doing important things, but at the end of it all I would only have lived half a life if I have not raised a son. This was a gift that was handed to you. You squandered it. And the reason you have so much hatred in your heart is because you are trying to fill a hole where your kid is supposed to go. And now, it's too late. Now, you're just stomping around trying to prove you exist. Well, mission accomplished. But here's a question I'd like to pass to you from every son of every crap dad that ever lived: "So what?" I'm done with you. He's done with you. The world is done with you." "Introduction to Finality" Jeff is representing Shirley in Greendale Court over a dispute between her and Pierce regarding their new sandwich shop and is told by Alan to throw the case in order to get his old law firm job back: Season Four Jeff Winger finally tells off to his father William Winger in the episode Cooperative Escapism in Familial Relations: : "I'm sorry. You should take some credit for whom I've become. So, let me tell you how I turned out just so you're crystal clear on your impact. I am not well-adjusted. More often than not, I am barely keeping it together. I'm constantly texting, and there's no one on the other end. I'm just a grown man who can't even look his own friends in the eye for too long because I'm afraid that they'll see that I'm broken. So, you get credit for that. One time, when I was in 7th grade, I told everybody at school I had appendicitis. I wanted somebody to worry about me, but when Beth Brennan asked to see the scar I didn't wanna get found out. So, I took mom's scissors, and I made one. It hurt like hell. But it was worth it because I got 17 cards, and I still keep them in a box underneath my bed 22 years later because it proves that someone at some point cared about me. Want to see the scar? So, I give you credit for that, too. This is me." Jeff Winger finally talks about finally seeing Greendale in a better light in episode Alternative History of the German Invasion: Jeff talks to Troy after realizing the reason behind his "body switch" with Abed in "Basic Human Anatomy": "Advanced Introduction to Finality" Jeff delivers a heartfelt speech at his graduation ceremony: Category:Recurring themes Category:Jeff Winger